


To Be Complete

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Break Up, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, cute stuff, stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's going through a rough time, his only haven being Monroe and Rosalee's house.. More importantly? Monroe and Rosalee.. Problem is, they're together, and he really doesn't want to intrude on them. It's rude, and even worse, he may or may not be in love with not only Monroe, but Rosalee as well...</p><p>His life just got so much more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Used To Be Different

Nick had been staying with Monroe and Rosalee for about a week. Juliette having lost her memory, and Nick being tired of sleeping on the couch. Of course the first thing Nick thought of had been to go to his best friend, but Monroe had Rosalee now. It was different, it wasn't like a guy staying at his friend's house. This was a grown man moving into the guest room of a couple living together.

 

He felt like an intruder, so what is a Grimm to do?

 

The answer he comes up with? To make himself scarce, so that's what he does.

 

"Nick, you joining us for dinner?" Monroe asks when Nick walks in, putting his coat on the rack. Nick doesn't even look up, his face completely blank, if not a little pensive.

 

"Nick?" Monroe repeats, stepping forward.

 

"No, I grabbed something with Hank.. I'll be upstairs." He says quietly, sharply, before basically racing up the stairs. There's the click of the door to the guest room shutting, Monroe wanders back into the kitchen.

 

"Nick coming?" Rosalee asks, looking up from where she's stirring some sauce in a pot.

 

"No.. He seemed a little upset, said he got something with Hank." He says curiously, and Rosalee offers him a confused look.

 

"He's been really quiet lately." She says as she turns off the stove.

 

"Yeah, I know.. I guess the whole Juliette thing is hitting him hard.." He says as he leans against the counter, and she sighs with a shake of her head.

 

"Maybe." She mutters.

 

-

 

Except it's not just that night. It's every night, Nick comes home. If Monroe's not there to stop him and say hi, he just runs upstairs and stays there for the rest of the night. It's not like Nick, Nick is a personal space popping, loud and talkative, very social guy. It's unlike him to be so reclusive.

 

He doesn't even see him in the mornings either, he comes downstairs, grabs his jacket and leaves. Monroe only knows he's gone because he slams the door behind him. He doesn't even know how to handle it, how does one tell someone else that they want them to annoy them and talk their ears off? They miss his company, it's not the same without him. Of course Monroe and Rosalee have a good time by themselves, but sometimes the quiet small talk and cute jokes aren't the boisterous laughs and obnoxious smiles that they get from Nick.

 

Nothing can compare to Nick Burkhardt, and they feel like they've been robbed of that.

 

Something had to change eventually, right? They'd get their old Nick back, wouldn't they?


	2. A Step Towards A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick comes home late and Rosalee pushes them all forward.

Nick comes home late, now late for normal people wasn't late for a cop. But this was later than usual, Nick normally got home around from ten to midnight. But it was two in the morning and his headlights flashed in the window. Monroe and Rosalee were sitting on the couch in their pajamas, not willing to admit to each other that they were waiting up for the Grimm.

 

They'd been worried for him already, but there was a thought in their minds that perhaps something bad could be happening. They hadn't talked to him really in weeks, he could be dealing with a dangerous Wesen and they wouldn't have even known it. Monroe had mentioned it during dinner earlier in the evening, and they'd both fallen silent at the idea. So now here they were, waiting for the Grimm to come inside.

 

They didn't get up yet, but looked back when the door opened.

 

"Hey, you're home late.. Wrapping up a case?" Rosalee asks, standing slowly and looking over at him. Nick's head was bowed, only his dark raven hair visible as he tugged his jacket off. No answer, none. He just toed off his boots and turned towards the stairs.

 

"Nick?" She calls, and he pauses with one foot on the stairs. His head still ducked down, he tilts it to the side a little. There's a glimpse of a bruise on his cheek, face damp.

 

"I.. Don't wanna talk about.." His voice wavers slightly, he leaps up the steps in a hurry, the door to the guest room slams.

 

"He can't just keep shutting everyone out..." Monroe sighs, before grabbing his phone and calling Hank.

 

"Hello? Monroe?" Hank's voice sounds confused, a little tired.

 

"Sorry to call so late, I was just wondering why you guys were out so late tonight? You and Nick have a Wesen case?" He says quietly, and there's a rustle..

 

"What are you talking about? We got off a few hours ago.. Nick just getting home?" He questions, sounding a little more awake.

 

"Yeah, anything happen today? Nick get into a fight?" He asks, Rosalee's giving him a concerned look.

 

"No, he seemed fine.. Nothing happened." Hank says, and Monroe frowns.

 

"How the hell did he get that bruise on his face then?" He asks, taking a step towards the stairs.

 

"His face is bruised? It was fine when we left the station.." Hank says, sounding a little worried himself.

 

"We'll handle it, don't worry.. Sorry for bugging you." Monroe hangs up, putting his phone on the coffee table.

 

"Hank doesn't know how he got the bruise.. He was fine when they left." He informs Rosalee, who pushes him towards the stairs.

 

"Go talk to him." She tells him, who splutters.

 

"W-What?! What am I supposed to say? He would have told us if he wanted to talk." He says, and she shakes her head.

 

"Men are clueless, even when it comes to themselves. Nick doesn't want to draw attention to himself, but that doesn't mean he doesn't subconsciously need it." She sighs, pushes him up one of the steps.

 

"What do I say?" He asks as she follows him up the stairs.

 

"Ask him where he's been, or what's been going on... Something simple, stand there and let him talk.." Rosalee tells him, stepping off to the side.

 

Monroe knocks on the door, waits.

 

"Go 'way!" Nick's voice calls, muffled.

 

Monroe turns to Rosalee, shrugging in defeat. She scowls at him, before stepping forward and opening the door. She shoves him inside.

 

The room is pretty dark, Nick's bed is a mess and there are some clothes on the floor. But he's not on the bed, the top of his hair is visible over the top of his desk chair. Only his lamp at his desk is on, illuminating the many journals and books he's taken home from the trailer over time.

 

"Nick.. Man, you gotta talk to us." He says hesitantly, and Nick's hands come up to curl through his hair, his head ducking down a little. Monroe shifts awkwardly when he gets no reply.

 

"C'mon Nick.. I thought we were friends.. I thought we could talk to each other about anything." He murmurs softly.

 

"I'm fine." He sniffs shortly after, and Monroe's heart leaps into his throat. Crying? Oh no, he did not do crying well.. Crying made him nervous, a person crying was like an intricate code to be solved. Rosalee has told him he's a little oblivious to a lot of things, but he has a passionate soul that makes up for it. Rosalee's cried before, and he'd dealt with it then.. But Nick? Nick was the big bad Grimm, Nick didn't cry.

 

"What happened to your face, then?" He asks, and the barely visible hair at the top of the chair disappears entirely. Monroe sighs, steps forward a little, and grabs the chair. He swings it around, and braces himself. Time to face this, whatever _this_ was.

 

Nick had his feet pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, face hidden behind his knees. He always looked small compared to Monroe, as did most people.. But this wasn't just small in a sense of height, this was like Nick was a kid... And then it hit him, that Nick was a kid in a lot of aspects. He was a young cop with a lot more responsibility than most.

 

Nick peeks over his knees, eyes watery and a little red. Monroe kneels down, and Nick hides his face again.

 

"Where were you? Hank said you guys got off hours ago.." He murmurs, placing both hands on the handles of the chair. There's silence for a moment, and Monroe thinks he's not going to get an answer.

 

"Juliette's house." He mumbles, if it weren't for Monroe's advanced hearing he might not have heard him.

 

"Juliette? Did you guys fight?" He asks, thinks about reaching out and dragging his fingers through Nick's dark hair, but restrains himself.

 

"It wasn't going to work anyway." He sighs, reaches his hands up and grips at his hair like he's thinking about ripping it out.

 

"Because of the curse?" Monroe whispers, and Nick surprisingly shakes his head. His eyes appear once more, grey blue and glossy.

 

"Because I don't love her anymore.." He hisses, looking angry, at himself it seems.

 

"What?" Monroe questions, utterly confused.

 

"She wanted to get back together... Try again.. I couldn't. She kissed me and I got scared because I couldn't feel that spark anymore." He sounds a little more panicked, words speeding up.

 

"I pushed her off and she got mad... She yelled, said she didn't know what I wanted... And I told her... I told her.." He stops, breathing in soft pants.

 

"I told her that I didn't love her anymore.. She hit me, told me to get out." Tears spill over onto his cheeks, his breath hitches. Before Monroe knows it, he's thrown back onto the carpet with Nick latched onto his chest. The younger shoving his face against Monroe's throat, warm tears wiping along his skin as he breathes harshly. There's no sobbing or crying, just quiet tears and desperate clinging.

 

Monroe's at a loss for words, so he just holds the other and rubs at his back. Because it would be a selfish thing to say that Monroe had hoped this would happen. Not in this way, but for them to be apart.. Because Nick deserved better, he deserved someone who appreciated him and understood his lifestyle.. Like Monroe... Like Rosalee....


	3. Becoming More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe and Rosalee discuss their future...

Nick calms down a little more within a few minutes, leans back and gets off of Monroe. He wipes at his face roughly, looking at the ground.

 

"Sorry, didn't mean to get weird." He murmurs, looking anywhere but Monroe's face.

 

"Don't even think about it.. I came up here for a reason, and you did what I wanted you to do... Just don't shut us out anymore.." He says quietly, and Nick nods as he stares at Monroe's feet.

 

Rosalee walks in suddenly, eyes a little teary.

 

"Sorry, couldn't wait." She yanks Nick into her arms, squeezing him tightly. A small smile is on Nick's face as he squeezes her back, Monroe stares at them for a moment. There's a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that proclaims that he's totally screwed...

 

Soon Nick leans away from Rosalee and offers a hand out to Monroe with a small smirk that looks more like Nick than lately.

 

"C'mon fuzz ball, join the hug." He murmurs, and Monroe rolls his eyes before walking over and pulling the both of them close. Both of them have unique scents, while Nick smells of mint and the air in Spring, Rosalee smells like cinnamon and for some odd reason, citrus.

 

When combined they set something in his chest at ease, it tells him he's safe and loved... And that those he loves, are safe too.

 

"Okay, you two are saps.. I'm done here. I need a beer." Nick rolls his eyes, stepping away and heading downstairs.

 

"How many beers until he passes out on the couch do you think?" Rosalee murmurs, and Monroe snorts.

 

"Two, tops." He responds, and she smiles.

 

"I can hear you!" Nick calls, and they both laugh.

 

-

 

Sure enough though, one and a half beers later, Nick is curled up on the couch breathing softly. His foot is resting against Monroe's thigh, and he has to pull away carefully so as not to wake him. Rosalee and Monroe head into the kitchen.

 

"So I think we need to talk." Rosalee murmurs, offering another glance back at Nick before he's completely out of earshot and sight.

 

"Yeah, we talking about the same thing?" He asks, and she shrugs.

 

"I think so.. Nick." She says, and he nods.

 

"Yeah, we are.." He agrees, sits down at the table with her.

 

"Okay so who should start?" Rosalee questions, and Monroe sighs and rests his head on one hand.

 

"I guess me." He mutters, scratching at his beard. They're quiet for a moment as Monroe pieces together what he wants to say.

 

"You and I.. We're a thing... I love you more than anything, you're beautiful and funny and kind... Smarter than I'll ever hope to be.." He grins, and Rosalee smirks.

 

"Well then, maybe we should talk about Nick more often." She jokes, and he rolls his eyes.

 

"What I'm saying is... I care about Nick too.. A lot.. He means as much to me as you do.." He explains, and she nods.

 

"I know, I feel the same." She says, and Monroe sighs in relief.

 

"So we're both at an agreement that the idiot Grimm asleep on our couch is ours, right?" Monroe says, and she laughs softly with a nod.

 

"Right. I can't explain it.. There's just this... Pull.." She says, staring down at the table with a bit of confusion.

 

"Like this urge to protect him and make sure he's okay." He adds, and she smiles.

 

"Yeah, exactly... I think... I think he's our mate.." She mumbles, and he frowns in thought.

 

"One mate for two Wesen.. That's pretty rare.." He says quietly.

 

"But so is a nice Grimm." She retorts, and he tilts his head back with a sigh.

 

"So true.." He says.

 

"Grimm's have mates too don't they?" Rosalee asks, and Monroe hums in agreement.

 

"I believe they call them soul mates though." He explains.

 

"The question is, are we Nick's soul mates?" She mutters, and huffs.

 

"Let's just say for now, that we are.." He tells her.

 

They retreat back into the living room, finding Nick still fast asleep, dead to the world.

 


	4. To Share The Benefits, And The Damages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets pulled into the loop.

Nick awakes to find himself back in his room, he takes a minute to try and remember how he got there, but comes up short... Huh, Monroe must have brought him upstairs. He wipes at his eyes, runs a hand through his messy hair and sits up. Checking his phone, he finds it only seven-twenty.. He didn't have to be at work until eight. He could go back to bed, but for some reason he can't even stomach the idea.

 

Maybe he's a little afraid of his nightmares, even though he'd never admit that out loud. Ever since all this Grimm stuff, things have gotten so much worse. He'd had many nightmares about his job, about Juliette, about everything... More recently there's one that's been occurring over and over again, luckily he didn't remember having it the night before... It was something that really got to him, up to the point where even sleep deprived he didn't want to rest.

 

Nick gets dressed, having woken up in a pair of sweatpants. He didn't want to know how that happened, considering he fell asleep wearing jeans.. But he slips on his regular clothes and heads downstairs. He finds Monroe on his machine working out, watching him for a few minutes. He yelps when someone grabs at his sides from behind, he spins around to find Rosalee there smirking at him.

 

"Checking out the merchandise?" She asks teasingly, and Nick feels his face heating up all over.  He splutters indignantly, crossing his arms.

 

"No!" He denies, jumping with a shriek when he gets grabbed from behind _again_. This time, by Monroe, he finds when he turns around.

 

"You're harassing your house guest." Nick informs them, stepping back away from them.

 

"Well I mean, considering you harassed me for three years prior... I deserve a little payback." Monroe snorts, and Nick frowns.

 

"No fair, it's two against one.." He says with a huff.

 

"Seems fair considering you're a Grimm." Rosalee laughs, watching as Monroe leans into Nick's space and snatches him up.

 

He yanks at the younger man's waist, lifts him into the air. Nick shouts, squirming wildly in the other's grip.

 

"Let me down you behemoth!" He laughs as Monroe walks into the living room and swings him over onto the couch.

 

"Ugh, you got me covered in your sweat.." He mutters, but there's a smile on his face.

 

"Well now that we've roughhoused, maybe you'll sit still long enough to talk.." He tells him, and they sit down on either side of Nick.

 

"I feel like a child about to get scolded.. Did I do something wrong?" He asks a little nervously, sinking back into the cushions.

 

"No, of course not." Rosalee murmurs, reaching out hesitantly and rubbing at the hairs at the nape of the Grimm's neck. Monroe watches quietly, holding his breath to wait for Nick's reaction. Apparently they were worried for nothing because Nick doesn't seem to mind in the least, tilting his head back slightly as he leans _into_ the touch.

 

"What did you need to talk about?" Nick asks, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and rubbing at his neck now that it was bare of any hand.

 

"Us." Monroe says quietly, and Nick looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"As in, you and Rosalee?" He questions, and Monroe sighs before shaking his head.

 

"As in, me, Rosalee, and you." He tells the other, who frowns.

 

"I didn't know there was an ' _us_ '." Nick mutters, Monroe looks at the Grimm's hands which are fiddling nervously together.

 

"That's what we need to talk about.." He says quietly, leaning back.

 

"If this is about me living here, I can move if you want me to." Nick says, but there's pain in his lost blue grey puppy eyes.

 

"No! We love having you here.." Rosalee says quickly, and Nick frowns.

 

"Then what's this about?" He reiterates with a shake of his head.

 

"Nick, do you have feelings for us?" Rosalee asks, and Nick's on his feet in seconds, backing away.

 

"Whoa what? Feelings? Why?" He offers a glance to the hallway near the stairs, like he's thinking of bolting.

 

"Nick, sit down.." Monroe sighs, grabs him by the arm and yanks him back down onto the couch.

 

"Just answer the question." Rosalee says, and Nick offers them both wary glances.

 

"I don't want this answer to ruin anything." He says, and Monroe shoves him by the shoulder.

 

"Answer the question, Burkhardt." He demands, and Nick falls quiet for a second.

 

"You don't have to feel bad or anything.." He whispers, and Monroe sighs.

 

"You're ridiculous.." Monroe grabs Nick and tugs him into a hug.

 

"In Wesen stories, it's said that Wesen are born with a piece of their soul missing. And the only way it can be complete is if they meet with the one true person they belong with.." Rosalee explains as Nick takes his time curling against Monroe and resting against his chest.

 

"But it is also said that sometimes Wesen have more than one piece of their soul missing.. Now in Grimm stories, there are weird little creepy stories like how Grimms first originated when a Wesen terrorized a town and one of the townspeople sacrificed their eldest son to the Gods and he came back to life a Grimm.." Monroe tells him, and Nick laughs quietly, adjusting slightly to look over at Rosalee.

 

"Can we get to the point of this speech?" He questions, Monroe and Rosalee shared an eye roll.

 

"Don't make us regret telling you that we think you're our mate.." Monroe snaps playfully, and Nick sits up straight.

 

"Really? Like, forever meant to be together?" He asks, and they both nod cautiously.

 

"Wow, that's really cool.." Nick says softly, looking a little awestruck.

 

"Cool?" Monroe echoes, and Nick smiles with a nod.

 

"Yeah, awesome.." He laughs, before yanking Monroe forward by the shirt to press his lips to the other's. When he pulls back, he smiles broadly before turning to Rosalee. He rests his hands on her shoulders and leans in to kiss, a little less heated than with Monroe.

 

"Sorry, just like to savor every moment of this.." He murmurs, before running a hand through his hair.

 

"Or at least until you guys change your minds or get tired of me." Nick shrugs, before getting up.

 

"Anyways, I have to head to the station. Later!" He smiles, racing over to the coat wrack and slipping on his jacket and boots before racing out.

 

"Um, what just happened?" Monroe asks, and Rosalee sighs.

 

"We got the sense kissed out of us and he slipped through our fingers.." Rosalee scoffs, before shrugging in defeat.

 

 


	5. A Less Complicated Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets injured in an unexpected way.

Rosalee and Monroe are down at the Spice Shop later that day, cleaning shelves and organizing while maintaining the usual small flow of customers that come in throughout the day. It's nice, quiet work.. They talk sometimes, about random stuff, but right now they're quiet.

 

Monroe's phone starts ringing suddenly, making them both jump as it breaks the silence. He pulls the phone off the cabinet and answers it, pressing the phone to his ear.

 

"Nick, what's up?" He answers.

 

"Monroe, I uh... You're not home.. I guess you went with Rosalee to the Spice Shop." He says awkwardly, and Monroe frowns.

 

"Yeah... Why? Why are you home? Shouldn't you be at work?" He asks, and there's a moment of silence before Nick clears his throat.

 

"I um.. Got sent home.." He murmurs, and Monroe's heart beat picks up a little.

 

"Why? Are you okay?" He asks, and Rosalee is giving him that look that demands answers.

 

"What? Yeah, nothing serious... Just um.. I was at the station, and we were bored.. And I didn't want to do paperwork so Hank and I started messing around..." He explains quietly, and Monroe pulls his face away from the phone and hits speaker.

 

"You and Hank were messing around and??" He says, and Nick gives a quiet awkward laugh.

 

"We were racing in our office chairs and I went too far and went down the stairs." He mutters, and Monroe can't hold back the startled laugh.

 

"Oh my God, you okay?" He asks, and looks over at Rosalee, who looks a mix between amusement and concern.

 

"I'm scraped up a little, concrete stairs... Some other minor stuff.." He says coolly.

 

"What other minor stuff?" Rosalee asks, and Nick's quiet once more.

 

"Rosalee.. I uh.. I didn't know you were there.." He coughs, and Rosalee rolls her eyes.

 

"You were saying." She coerces, and he sighs.

 

"Minor stuff, don't worry.. Scrapes, bruises.. My wrist is a little... mrmmphh." He mumbles the last part, and Monroe frowns.

 

"Your wrist is a little what?" He asks.

 

"It's sort of.. Broken?" Nick says, voice a little high pitched.

 

"Broken? As in a cast?" Rosalee asks, and Nick hisses quietly.

 

"Look, don't get mad.." He mutters, and Monroe sighs.

 

"We're not mad, look we came in separate cars so I'll head home and make you some tea or something... Rosalee can close up here in a bit." He tells him.

 

"What? No! Stay there, I'm fine.. I'll just crash on the couch and have a beer." He explains, and Monroe shakes his head.

 

"No, you're on painkillers.. Don't mix alcohol with drugs, don't you know that?" Rosalee sighs, and Nick makes a curious noise.

 

"Really? So much for that, I'm already halfway done with my first beer." Monroe literally face-palms.

 

"I'm coming home because you're utterly helpless apparently." He grabs his coat.

 

"No, look I'm putting down the beer." Nick says, and Monroe smiles.

 

"Good, now wait for me to get home." He hangs up.

 

-

 

Monroe shows up to the house, finding Nick laying on the couch with a piece of gauze taped over his forehead and a bright blue cast on his wrist.

 

"Ugh, only you..." Nick sighs, cheeks flushing a bright red before he turns to stuff his face into the back of the couch.

 

"That's right, because a doofus got himself hurt not fighting crime but falling down the stairs..." He mutters, before sitting at Nick's feet.

 

"I shouldn't have called.." He mumbles into the couch, and Monroe pats his leg.

 

"But you did, therefor you wanted to find me at home and I was not.." He says, and Nick groans.

 

"Don't be shy.. You want a person to complain to... Or something like that?" He asks, and Nick looks up at him.

 

"That's not the reason I called you.." He says softly, and Monroe frowns.

 

"Then why did you call?" He questions, and Nick blushes darkly.

 

"I was making sure you wouldn't come home.." He says carefully, and Monroe is a little hurt to be honest.

 

"No, not like that.. Don't be like that, your eyes express a deep sorrowful pain that hurts my heart." He clasps his hands over his face.

 

"Why didn't you want me to come home?" He asks, and Nick peeks through a gap in his fingers.

 

"Because I thought that maybe.. I could sneak into your room.. And nap.." He would have rolled off the couch in shame if Monroe's hand wasn't on his leg.

 

"Have you.. Done that before?" Monroe says quietly, and Nick groans.

 

"I'm so creepy..." He whines, and Monroe smiles.

 

"It's all right, when Rosalee's away from home for the night I sleep on her pillow because it smells like her." He explains, but Nick shakes his head.

 

"Yeah but she's your girlfriend.. I'm just the creep that lives at your house." He mutters, Monroe grabs at his ankles and tugs him forward.

 

"Hey, you're not just that guy anymore.. You mean something to us..." He says softly, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss.

 

"Look, we'll go upstairs and you can nap in the bed.." He promises, and Nick just stares at him for moment.

 

"Really?" He mumbles, and Monroe nods.

 

"Yeah, really.. C'mon, Grimm." He sighs, grabs his good hand and leads him upstairs.

 

 


	6. Getting Accustomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at home.

When Rosalee gets home, she shuts the door and toes off her shoes. Hanging up her coat and purse, she peers into the living room.

 

Empty.

 

The house is quiet, basically silent.

 

"Boys?" She calls out, not very loudly, as to not disturb them in case something was going on. She walks around, looking for the two men. Slowly she makes her way up the stairs, opens the door to the bedroom she shares with Monroe.

 

Monroe is lain across the bed, reading glasses on with a book in hand. Nick is in the middle of the bed, hands up near his head with a blue cast on his left wrist. His head is turned towards Monroe, their sides pressed together. They look nice, domestic, it's something Rosalee wants to come home to every day.

 

Monroe looks up at her, smiling softly and nodding her over. She dresses down and gets into a comfy t-shirt with some shorts and climbs onto the bed with them.

 

"How long has he been out?" She asks Monroe, hand delicately running across Nick's hair before running down his back.

 

"About an hour, he's probably just sleeping off his painkillers.." He shrugs, and she smiles.

 

"It's nice." She explains, and he grins.

 

"Yeah, it is.."

 

Nick makes a soft noise in his sleep, a hand coming over his head.

 

"Stop talking." He murmurs sleepily, and Monroe rolls his eyes.

 

"Sorry, your highness." He says.

 

"You're mean." Nick scoffs, before wriggling around on the bed and moving closer to the older man. He slips an arm over Monroe's chest and presses his face to Monroe's arm.

 

"So you angrily use me as a pillow." Monroe mutters, and Nick nods.

 

"You two are so cute." Rosalee smirks, and Nick grunts.

 

"Join us or stop talking... Preferably both." He says, and Rosalee wastes no time curling at Nick's back and putting an arm around his waist. She reaches her hand up and drags it through Nick's hair, who sighs softly.

 

"Are you sure you're a Grimm? I'm pretty sure you're a cat." Monroe whispers, and Nick frowns, blinking his tired eyes open.

 

"Turn off the light, sleep..." He demands, Monroe sets his book on the side table, removes his glasses, and shuts off the lamp. He lays down on his side, letting Nick adjust against his chest before wrapping an arm around them both.. Tired, safe, comfortable...

 


	7. Not In Life, Not Even In Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later on a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay so the beginning of this fic is based around after Juliette's coma.. But at this point, it's after the beginning of season three.. Post zombified Nick. Just so you know...)

Nick learned with time that a Siren was much different compared to a Naiad. While a Naiad looked similar to a Siren, the Siren's intentions were much more deadly. They fed on the carcasses of their victims, which they lured into the water then drowned. It was a terrible fate indeed, and so far three people had fallen victim to this tragedy.

 

So it was Nick's job to stop it, only problem was... How did he get near it without it dragging him into the water?

 

Simple, wax in the ears. They shove some wax into his ears and boom, problem solved. Only thing was, they had to get her onto the shore. In the water, she was strong.

 

So Nick reluctantly agrees to let Monroe and Rosalee stage themselves as a couple walking along the edge of the water for a romantic date. He watches from a distance as they stroll towards the dock, smiling and laughing. Soon enough, Nick sees a woman appear out on the rocks. He can't hear her, his ears protected, as were Monroe and Rosalee's.  

 

Her mouth is agape with song, hair damp and shining along with her fair and beautiful skin. She's indeed gorgeous, with nothing on which exposed her amazing body and fascinating yellow scaled tail. Nick found himself entranced with her appearance, blinking a few times before snapping himself from his stupor.

 

Note to self: Mention in journal that the Siren's appearance too is alluring and causes a bit of temptation as well as her singing.

 

The Siren seems frustrated, diving off the rocks and disappearing in the murky water. He looks to his mates, who glance in his direction for a short second. Monroe's closer to the water, a hand wrapped protectively around Rosalee's waist.

 

Nick stares at the dark blanket of water, waiting for the woman to appear.

 

Monroe and Rosalee are just standing there, staring down at the water.

 

It happens in a flash, a hand grabbing onto the deck of the dock, a flash of a figure appearing above the water. Monroe falls in, Rosalee stumbles in after trying to grab his hand. Nick's racing out, screaming their names even though he can't hear himself.. Knows they can't hear him.

 

He sprints over to the dock, leaping off and into the water. His hand gripping the blade he brought with him as the freezing water embraces and tugs him under.

 

He can barely see, the light of the sun dimming and the muddy water causing a blurry view. But he swims forward, heads towards the bottom of the lake.

 

Something swipes by Nick's leg, spinning him around, and he's met face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes and yellow fangs. His mouth drops open and water floods into it, he swallows on reflex before spurring into action as the Siren grabs at his shirt.

 

Nick grips the woman's shoulder, jabs his blade through her chest. She falls still, he pushes the body away. A hand grabs his ankle, and he sinks further into the dark. His blood is roaring in his ears alongside his heart which is slowing rapidly. His movements though, grow sharper, more determined. He kicks, and his foot connects with something. The hand releases Nick's foot, before another pair of arms yanks him by the hair and the back of his shirt.

 

He twists his knife backwards, the blade sinks into flesh and he's not proud to know how that feels. The Grimm shoves the creature off of him, swims faster. His lungs are starting to burn, eyesight growing dimmer.

 

Where were they?!

 

Then he sees a glimpse of fabric, plaid. Monroe! He reaches out and grips the shirt tight, swimming in a circle searching for Rosalee. He sees her face and almost swallows another mouth of nasty lake water at the sight of her pale and lifeless face. Nick grabs at her shoulder, and heads for the surface.

 

The first gasp of air has him choking and coughing, leaning onto his back to get his mates' heads above water. Nick looks around frantically, before kicking towards the shore. Their bodies are deadweight, and he's tired, but he gets there and drags them onto the shore.

 

Nick rips out the earwax from his ears, checking both of their pulses.

 

"Monroe! Rosalee! Wake up!" He shouts, shaking them both.

 

There's a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he feels lightheaded for a moment..

 

"Please! Rosalee, Monroe.. Don't do this!" He starts chest compressions on Monroe first, knowing he went under first. After a couple of breaths into his mouth, he switches to Rosalee. After the first breath on Rosalee, she jerks and he leans back. He turns her on her side, letting her cough up the water. Then he hears another quiet gasp, and turns to find Monroe blinking up blearily at the sky and coughing roughly.

 

It's like a rush of cold air through his lungs, filling him with relief. He slumps back into the mud, dropping his face into his hands with a quiet sob. They were safe, they weren't dead.. He wasn't alone..

 

No matter how much he repeated this, he still kept going back to the sheer panic as he watched them both tumble into the water. Back to that panic he's had night terrors of for a long time.

 

A strong but gentle hand touches his shoulder, one he knows so well.. He stifles a hiccup at the thought that he would have never felt that hand ever again if he'd not have gotten to them in time.

 

"Nick, hey." He wastes no time grabbing at Monroe and clinging to him, turning his head and reaching out to pull Rosalee close as well.

 

"I almost lost you.." Nick murmurs, hugging them tightly.

 

"But you didn't.. We're not going anywhere.." Rosalee assures, and Nick nods.. Damn right, he wouldn't allow it.

 

"Come on, let's get back to the house before we all get hypothermia." Monroe says quietly, and tugs all three of them to their feet. Nick wraps an arm around Rosalee's shoulders, pulling her to lean against him before resting his head against Monroe's shoulder and slips a hand behind the small of the older man's back.

 

They'd have to pry these two from his cold, dead hands... Scratch that, he'd come back as a fucking zombie if it meant protecting these two.


	8. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick suffers night terrors, Rosalee and Monroe know how to help.

Monroe falls in, Rosalee stumbles in after trying to grab his hand. Nick's racing out, screaming their names even though he can't hear himself.. Knows they can't hear him. 

 

Then suddenly he's sitting in the mud, leaning over two pale bodies. Shaking them, unable to do anything but scream their names, because it's the only thing he can do.. Maybe if he cries loud enough, they'll come back.. Because without them, he's alone, he's lost.. He's without his two favorite people in the world, what the hell is he going to do now? 

 

Then it starts all over again, the single moment where he sees them alive last. And he can't do anything but scream, because there's nothing else he can do to help. 

 

"Nick!"

 

Rosalee's face flashes in his mind, she's hanging over a cliff, and he's watching her from a few feet away.

 

"Nick!"

 

He can't move, feet paralyzed and refusing to move an inch. Then he sees Monroe stumble into view, followed by Adalind. Monroe looks utterly terrified, walking backwards to the cliff. He falls back and he's just inches from the edge where Rosalee's seconds from letting go.

 

Adalind turns to look at him, a sly smile turns into a Hexenbiest's flash of rotted teeth. She turns back and casts her hands out, Monroe flips over the edge, and Rosalee's hands release the cliff face.

 

Nick screams, because it's all he can do.

 

"NICK, WAKE UP!" 

 

His eyes fly open, tears pouring down his face already, utterly confused and still upset at the memory of his lovers falling to their doom. He struggles wildly but finds himself still not moving.

 

"Nick? Nick, look at me.. It's all right.." Rosalee, it's Rosalee!

 

He focuses his eyes, finding Monroe sitting to his right, and Rosalee on his left. Monroe's leaning heavily onto his right arm, pinning it to the bed, Rosalee doing the same to his left. He's covered in sweat, sweatpants sticking to his legs. Nick's out of breath, like he's been running miles.

 

"You with us, Nicky?" Monroe murmurs, and Nick nods slowly, swallowing roughly.

 

"I don't know what you were dreaming about, but it couldn't have been good..." Monroe says, and it's basically what he said to him a few years ago when he was in the hospital... Back when they barely knew each other, before Rosalee even came into their lives.. When he loved Juliette and took Monroe for granted..

 

"Nick?" Nick shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut, covering his face with his hands. He can't hold back the soft hiccups as more tears slip past his borders and wet his hands.

 

He's pulled into a sitting position, his back rested against what he knows is Monroe's chest. Two smaller hands pull at his wrists, settle them in his lap. Fingers wiping at the tear tracks on his face. Monroe's murmuring softly against his hair, kissing at it gently as his arms hold him firmly around the waist. Nick blinks his teary eyes open, sniffling softly.

 

"Hey, c'mon... I wanna see that smile.." Rosalee pinches his cheek gently, pressing a kiss to his lips. Nick shakes his head, leaning back against Monroe with a sigh. 

 

"Stubborn huh?" Rosalee smirks, and Nick's fighting off a smile of his own.

 

"Okay then, you asked for it." She exchanges a look with Monroe, giving a small nod. Monroe's arms lock a little tighter around him, and Rosalee grabs at his sides right where he's most sensitive. He lets out a yelp, biting down on his lip but his mouth is already quirking into a small smile.

 

"I can see that Burkhardt!" Rosalee laughs, slipping her hands to his bare stomach and dragging her fingernails down it. He squirms wildly, a laugh bubbling out of his mouth as he does so.

 

"Listen, Monroe did you hear that? A litter of puppies was just born because of that noise." Nick snorts at that, then squeaks when Rosalee goes back to tickling him until his face is red and they're all laughing.

 

"T-That's ch- ah! -cheating." Nick gets out between laughs and pants.

 

"Who told you we play fair?" Rosalee giggles, resting her hands on his sides and leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Monroe leans around to kiss his temple.

 

"Ugh, you two are the worst." Nick sighs as he settles down a little more, turning his head slightly as he rests it against Monroe's shoulder.

 

"You love us." Monroe hums, and Rosalee nods.

 

"Unfortunately." Nick murmurs with a small smirk.

 

"Get that sex smirk off your face, you have work in the morning and so do I." Rosalee laughs.

 

"Ugh, the worst." Nick pouts as Monroe handles him, settling him back down on his pillow in the middle of them both.

 

"Sorry that you're a sex machine." Monroe rolls his eyes with a smirk.

 

"I'm a young and healthy man, I'm allowed to be a sex machine. Plus, you're a Blutbad.. You should be wild for mating." Nick argues, and Monroe claps a hand over his mouth.

 

"Go back to sleep, before I make you go take a cold shower." He chuckles, wrapping an arm around Nick's waist. Nick holds his arms out and makes a welcoming noise to Rosalee, who wastes no time in cuddling against his chest. Once the lights are out, the sex is forgotten and the memories come flooding back.

 

He curls a little tighter around Rosalee and reaches back to grip at Monroe's arm, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

"Do you.. Do you guys ever have nightmares?" He whispers, and Rosalee sits up a little, it's hard to see anything but her silhouette in the dark.

 

"Yeah, sometimes.." She admits.

 

"I've had nightmares.. That are like.. Premonitions.. So every time you die in my dreams.. I think that.. What if I'm being shown the future?" He murmurs, feeling Monroe tighten his grip on Nick.

 

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Nick.. At least nothing that we can't fix." Monroe promises, and Rosalee nods. 

 

"But how do you know that?" Nick asks.

 

"Because it's a gut feeling... That as long as the three of us are together, nothing can take us down for good.." Rosalee says, dragging her fingers through Nick's hair.

 

"I love you, both of you... Never forget that, okay?" Nick murmurs.

 

"We love you too." Monroe sighs, pressing a kiss to his head.

 

"Ugh, my precious boys." Rosalee laughs softly, kissing Nick's cheek before leaning up to presumably kiss Monroe.

 

"Now, go to sleep." Monroe tells him, and he nods as he lets Rosalee settle down in his arms again. Maybe they were right, they were a force to be reckoned with... As long as Nick had Monroe and Rosalee, he had the strength of ten armies. Besides, they were too stubborn to go down without a fight.


	9. Step Up To The Plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick may be smack dab in the middle of the action, but if the Grimm gets hurt, his seemingly docile mates come out to play.

Nick was supposed to be talking to a gang of Coyotl causing chaos in Portland. There was quite a few of them, about fifteen, maybe twenty.. He was talking to the leader, inside an old house.. Monroe and Rosalee were pacing outside with Hank.

 

"I should have gone in with him.." Monroe murmurs, glancing to the house every .5 seconds.

 

"They said only he could go in..." Hank tells him once more.

 

"I should have insisted." The Blutbad snaps, running a hand through his hair.

 

"There's nothing you can do now." Hank shrugs.

 

Monroe tunes out his voice and strains to listen inside, wincing when he hears yelling. That's when there's a loud crash, they all spin to look at the house with wide eyes.

 

The glass of one of the windows shatter as Nick's body flies through it, he rolls through the shards in the dirt. He ends up on his side, curled up slightly, face scrunched up in pain. Monroe looks up at the broken window to see the Coyotl gang leader grinning down at them.

 

"You die first.." Monroe snarls, leaping up onto a crate and vaulting himself into the house. Hank runs up the stairs after him, gun at the ready. He kicks in the door, as he disappears into the house, a few rounds go off.

 

Rosalee kneels down next to Nick, touching him gently.

 

"Nick? Can you hear me, baby?" She murmurs, running a hand through his hair softly. He makes a quiet noise, almost a whimper but closer to a groan.

 

"They're so dead.." She mutters to herself, glancing in the direction of the house. Her instincts are torn, part of her wants to rip those Coyotls to shreds, but the other part of her knows Nick needs her help.

 

"Nick... C'mon.." She runs her hand over his back, checking for any protruding bits of glass, before rolling him onto it.

 

He blinks up at her with those crystal blue eyes, the ones she'd fallen for just a few years before.. Except now the pupils are a little disproportioned.

 

"Hey.. Those pretty blue's.." She rubs a thumb over his cheek, he smiles gently.

 

"Wh'res M'roe?" He slurs, definitely a concussion.

 

"He'll be back..." She assures him, running her hands over his chest searching for injuries. She yanks her hand away when she feels a spot near his abdomen that's wet and causes Nick to cry out.

 

Slowly she inches up his shirt, finding a deep gash in his side that's languidly flowing with dark crimson.

 

"S'it bad?" At least he's sort of coherent, she shakes her head.

 

"A few stitches and a day or two in bed.." She tells him, looking back to find him giving her a goofy smirk.

 

"I love you.." He mumbles, she smiles.

 

"My idiot." She coos, pinching his cheek gently.

 

Just then, Monroe comes down the steps. His jacket and shirt are splashed with blood, face smeared with it. His eyes are a daunting crimson like the wound on Nick's side.

 

The Blutbad storms over, kneeling by Nick's side in a fluid motion.

 

"M'roe!" Nick mumbles, reaching out and grabbing at his sleeve. Monroe's face lights up.

 

"You all right, pretty boy?" Monroe asks teasingly, Nick gives an over exaggerated pouty face.

 

"Hurts." He sighs, trying to turn his head in an impossible direction when Hank comes down the front steps.

 

"I'll get rid of the bodies, you guys take care of my partner." He says, pulling his phone from his pocket as he holsters his gun.

 

Monroe lifts Nick with ease, tucking his face against his chest and pressing a kiss to his head.

 

"What would this idiot do without us?" Monroe sighs as they head towards the car.

 

"Nothing.. He'd be dead." Rosalee snorts.

 

"S'true..." Nick murmurs sleepily, hand weakly gripped in Monroe's jacket collar.

 

 

 

 


End file.
